Knock Out
Knock Out (ノックアウト, Nokku Auto) is a chief medical officer of the Decepticons. Sure, other Decepticons may scoff at his decision to go with a land-based alternate mode, but he couldn't care less. He knows the value of looking good and isn't afraid to let others know it. It's not simply his own lines he's interested in; he has an appreciation for well-built mechanical bodyforms of all sizes and functions... and a nasty penchant for tearing them apart after he's done admiring them. Slick, sly and snobbish, he's the Decepticons' medic, though he professes both a preference and proficiency for dis-assembly. However, his medical skill has kept him in high demand; he's even performed vital and experimental surgeries on Megatron. While not entirely a coward - he's taken on Optimus Prime by himself at least once! - Knock Out also knows a good thing or two about self-preservation. When the going gets tough, Knock Out gets going - the opposite direction. He has no qualms with abandoning ship if only to save his hide, even if it means betraying a comatose leader or deserting altogether. He doesn't get the most respect on the Decepticons' Central Command HQ, either. Show him some kindness, and hey, maybe he'll stick by your side. Both in the operation room and on the battlefield, Knock Out typically works with his brutish partner Rundown. Knock Out soon made a rival in the Autobot Bumblebee. Knock Out is the speedster of the duo, swiftly striking his victim's vulnerables with his Energon prod in a debilitating sneak attacks while Rundown goes the "massive smackdown" route with his raw power. "Prepare for surgery!" :—Knock Out Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Daran Norris (English), Yasunori Masutani (Japanese), Diego Sabre (Italian), Stephan Rabow (German), Do-hyeong Nam (Korean), Carlos Segundo (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Knock Out is relatively short in height compared to Starscream (but extremely short compared to Megatron), he is more sized like an Autobot. He is bright red in color, with red accents; like most Decepticons, his optics are red. His finish is usually very shiny, though not quite as shiny as Smokescreen's and he seems to be a bit vain when it comes down to his appearance. Vehicle Mode He transforms into a Cybertronian Sports Car, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle modes of a bright red, European Aston Martin One-77 Sports Car, with the inner part of his wheels painted a shiny gold color. Attributes: Gallery File:Knock_Out_vehiclemode.png|Knock Out's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Knock Out is, essentially, the Decepticon's version of Ratchet. However, rather than being grumpy, Knock Out is very vain and values his own appearance above everything else, including the welfare of his patients. When he was about to abandon the Decepticon Base, his greatest concern was taking along his best rotary buffer. He is also shown to not like losing that much. He is constantly arguing with Starscream, though at times, his personality often mirrors that of the backstabbing Decepticon's and Knock Out won't hesitate to grovel or even change sides if the situation warrants it, stating that he is "joining the winning team". He is also a coward, though his cowardice is mainly due to his concern about protecting his finish. He gets very upset when his paint/finish is scratched or ruined. And if someone defiles his paintwork he will gladly do the same to the offender. He has a definite cruel streak and will gladly perform experiments on living prisoners without any moral qualms as shown when he grins nastily. He considers humans as nothing but bothersome, though he does admit that they do create some 'fine-looking automobiles', as well as enjoyable fiction, such as films revealed that he had watched at drive-in-theaters. Interestingly, he does seem to have some sense of morals, like when he sided with the Autobots in order to save the world from Unicron. He seems to genuinely like his partner Rundown. He also appears to have at least a small amount of humility due to his apparently humble reaction to when Optimus openly accepted him and Rundown as Autobots. This indicates he is not truly evil, just a little unhinged, and self-centered. Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Lugnut **Blitzwing **Rundown **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Insecticons *Seekers **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture Family Neutral *Fallen *Starscream *Airachnid Rivals *Bumblebee Enemies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Unicron *Trigon *Humans *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Knock Out is a competent scientist, doctor, and surgeon. He successfully performed a t-cog transplant on Starscream, and an arm replacement on Megatron. He carries at least two built in, and arm mounted, hand drills, buzzsaws, and blasters. He also carries an energon prod around. Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Knock Out is not a good fighter. He mainly uses powerful weapons to his advantage, which can also be used against him. Also his concern for his appearance his one of his flaws. Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon Medics